Spoby: Endgame
by Live-Love-Tacos
Summary: Series of spoby one shots that begin at the end of the series finale. We all know spoby is endgame, but what happens after Toby finds Spencer? Are more scrabble games in their future? Does Toby ever go horseback riding with Spencer? You will have to read to find out!
1. Authors Note

**SPOILERS BELOW! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE SERIES FINALE!**

 **So now that the series finale of Pretty Little Liars is over, I am so excited to write some spoby fanfiction :-) This will be a series of one shots, but I will do my best to write them in chronological order. I plan on starting right after Toby finds Spencer and Alex together. Please, if any of you have any suggestions of a one shot, please leave a comment in the reviews :-) Below, is my thoughts on the series finale of spoby. My first official chapter will be posted in a few days :-)**

Ok so I know a lot of spoby fans are unhappy, but after sleeping on it, I am VERY satisfied with the series finale. Having a twin made so much sense and there were so many clues, including past seasons. I honestly wouldn't want anyone else to be A.D. Troian did a phenomenal job portraying both Spencer and Alex. So hats off to her. Seriously. She is an AMAZING actress. And the spoby scenes that we did get in the finale (the first stable scene, the fire pit scene, the scrabble scene, the rehearsal dinner scene, and the scene where Toby asks for her favorite poem in the book and Spencer replies in French, were legit, true, 100% spoby scenes. It was so Spencer and Toby. And all of their scenes together were hinting towards love. There were no fights or anything negative between them (all of the other ships had at least one fight/disagreement in the finale), I honestly would have been disappointed if Spencer kissed Toby when he was engaged. That's not Spencer. She cares for Toby and loves him and wanted him to be happy. It also wouldn't be Spencer to "hook up" with Toby without talking about anything and Spencer would NEVER take advantage of Toby like that when his wife just died. So even though we didn't get a spoby kiss in the finale, we got an amazing hug at the stables (with a great song to foreshadow he obviously missed her and still has feelings for her), scrabble (seriously, how cute and Spencer of her was it when she asked Toby if he wanted to take her back to his room and they ended up playing scrabble? And uh, how many times did spoby fans wish for a parallel to the first spoby scrabble hotel scene 1x19? We got scrabble, a sleeping Toby, and the same song on 1x19...our fan base legit got the best parallel), then Toby bringing up the scrabble game the next night AND asking if she had any plans for Sunday (by doing this, he is wanting to prove to her that their love is not one sided), and holy cow, my smile was huge when Spencer replied her answer in FRENCH to Toby and the look they both had in their eyes..wow, just wow. That was so incredibly perfect. That was spoby love you guys. They had TEARS in their eyes for crying out loud! And not to mention the fact that Toby told Spencer that he was sticking around and when the girls brought it up to Spencer about him sticking around, Toby wanting to get in her sheets, and how they are happy for her, she was all smiles! And I mean come on, you don't say that you are sticking around unless you want to have a future with someone. And as much as we hated for Toby to get taken advantage of again, it showed us how messed up Alex was. And Spencer too was taken advantage of because of this. But as messed up as it was, I believe there are no 2 other people better than Spencer and Toby to understand each other and be there for each other after this huge mess and make their love stronger for each other. And honestly, I'm happy. Just because they didn't have sex or kiss in 7x20 doesn't mean they didn't have any romance. To Alex, love was sex but that's not what love is. Love is more than that. All the scenes they did share were romantic in my eyes and that is more satisfying than a kiss or a sex scene. The spoby scenes they they did share were amazing :-) and just because someone gets married/engaged/or has a kid(s) doesn't mean they are happier than someone who is just together/dating. So yes, I am very satisfied with the finale :-)


	2. Saving Spencer

He knew HIS Spencer. And HIS Spencer was showing emotion as she was desperately trying to convince him and the others that she was the real Spencer. He knew that face. That face he has seen so many times before she let the tears fall. But he knew without a doubt it was her as soon as the first French word was out of her mouth. When he found out she was missing, he was terrified something happened to her. Terrified he would never see her again. Terrified he would never get to tell her that he loved her again. But there she was. Right there. Looking more beautiful than ever. He wanted to run over to her and hug her and never let her go. But he was restraining Alex to keep Spencer and the others safe. It was only mere seconds until the arresting cop placed handcuffs on Alex, but to Toby, it seemed like an eternity. As soon as Toby was able to let go of Alex, he was at Spencer's side, pulling her into an embrace. As soon as he wrapped his arms around her, Spencer sank into him.

"Toby…" Spencer whispered, her voice cracking.

"I'm here Spence, I'm here." Toby said, gently tightening his embrace around her. She was safe and he didn't want to let her go.

The two didn't know how long they were in each others arms. It could have been mere seconds or minutes. But they didn't want to let go of each other. She was finally in the arms of her safe place to land and he was in the arms of the love of his life. It was all over. No more threats. No more lies. Nothing could keep them apart now.

"Not to break up anything, but I think I've had my share of creepy underground bunkers for a lifetime..." Hanna said, looking around the bunker that creepily resembled the outside of Toby's house that he built. _This Alex chic was way too obsessed with Toby for some reason._ Hanna thought.

"Yeah, this place gives me the creeps." Aria added.

Spencer slowly let herself out of Toby's embrace, but didn't take her eyes off of him. "Yeah. Let's get out of here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **~The Lost Woods Resort~**

"So Alex took over the game when Charlotte died?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, to get revenge for her death…she came back because she wanted to take over my life. She told me she was jealous of the life I was living." Spencer replied, a chill running through her spine at the thought of Alex actually taking over her life.

"Creepy…" Emily said, sitting down on the arm of the couch by Ali.

"Spencer…I hate to ask this…but what was Alex going to do with you and Ezra down there?" Aria asked, fear evident in her voice.

"Probably let her rot down there." Hanna responded dryly.

"Hanna!" Aria, Emily and Allison responded in union.

"What?" Hanna asked.

"No, she's right…she was probably going to do that...or kill us eventually. She actually already fooled some of us by pretending to be me." Spencer said.

"Wait, what?" Allison asked, baffled.

"She told me that she was there with Hanna when she was kidnapped…when she gave Toby the book of poems…and when she saw Ezra in the airport with Wren. She fooled us all. Who knows how many other times she's done it." Spencer said, placing her face into the palms of her hands. She had a headache trying to wrap her head around the recent events and it made her sick at the thought of Alex being with Toby. What kind of sick, twisted person does that?

"So wait…did Wren have anything to do with this? Was he part of the game?" Emily asked.

"Technically no. Short story short, Wren and Alex were dating. When Wren kept seeing Alex as Alex and not as me, she killed him and turned his ashes into an eternity stone…because she said "diamonds last forever"…" Spencer said, still not believing how psycho someone could be.

"And when you thought someone couldn't get anymore crazy." Ali mumbled to herself.

There was a moment of silence. Everyone was taking in what they had just learned. Spencer had a twin. A crazy, evil twin who did horrible things to all of them just to take over Spencer's life.

"Well I'm just glad you and Ezra are ok. I couldn't imagine how scary that must have been for you two." Aria said, breaking the silence as she grabbed Ezra's hand and squeezing it.

"Yeah, well I'm sorry your wedding day didn't go as planned." Spencer told Aria and Ezra sincerely.

"Spencer, you have nothing to be sorry for. If anything, Aria and I should be thanking you. If it wasn't for you unlocking that lock with a bobby pin and shoving me out of the way before I became part of an axe murder, I wouldn't be here." Ezra said. "And I think I speak for everyone when I say I think everyone has had more than enough for toda. I think we all need to get some much needed rest." Ezra added.

"I agree. Spencer, we can give you a ride home." Ali offered.

"Thanks Ali, but I think I'm going to stay here for the night. I don't really feel like going home with my mom and Melissa there. I really don't want to explain everything to them yet." Spencer said.

"Spencer, I don't want you staying here by yourself. I don't feel comfortable with that idea." Emily argued.

"I'll stay with her." Toby offered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After everyone but Spencer and Toby left, Spencer went over to sit on the couch. Toby looked at her and could tell that she was mentally, emotionally and physically drained. Who wouldn't be? She had been through so much. More than any normal person goes through in a lifetime. But yet, she was still so strong. She never gave up. How was that possible?

"You know you don't have to stay Toby, I don't want you to feel like you have to." Spencer finally said.

Toby went over and sat down by her and took her hand into his, looking into her eyes. "I'm staying Spencer. Nothing is going to change my mind about that."

They sat in silence for a moment. Spencer didn't really know what to say. There was so much to say. Should she tell Toby that Alex was pretending to be her when Alex slept with him? The thought made her sick to her stomach. She felt like she was going to throw up. She put her hand to her mouth and ran to the bathroom. Toby, realizing what was happening, was right behind her. Spencer emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet, which wasn't much since she hardly ate anything but a couple of bites since she was taken, so she was mostly dry heaving. Toby held her hair back and rubbed her back. After Spencer was done, she washed her mouth out with water and sat back on the floor, sitting against the sink vanity.

"Toby," Spencer said, breaking the silence. Her voice cracked. There were more tears in her eyes. She wasn't afraid to let them fall this time. "There's something that I need to tell you. Something that Alex told me but I didn't want to say in front of everyone else…" Spencer stopped. She knew if she didn't say anything, it would just eat at her and it would continue to make her more sick. She wiped away at some of the tears that had fallen.

"...Alex was pretending to be me with you other than the time she gave you the book of poems….she told me that she slept with you…" Spencer said, looking away, the tears continued to fall from her eyes.

"I know…" Toby said, a look of shame crossing his face.

"What?" Spencer asked, now looking at Toby.

"I mean, I didn't know at the time. I should have known…I should have known it wasn't you…seriously, how stupid can I be? I-"

"Toby.."

"No, I mean, I thought it was weird…I had this weird vibe at the time. But I just brushed it off. With everything going on, I knew you were stressed and I….when Bashful freaked out at the horse stables and when Jenna called and thought something was off about you, I looked at the book of poems she gave me and realized it wasn't yours. There were no notes in it. Not one. That's when I put the pieces together. I'm just…I'm so sorry Spencer. I should have known something wasn't right." Toby said, looking at Spencer with tears in his eyes.

"Toby, it's not your fault. You didn't know. She fooled us all…I just feel terrible she took advantage of you like that, especially after-…I'm just so sorry you had to go through that again." Spencer said as she looked away from Toby. Even though it wasn't her fault what happened to him, she still somehow felt like she was to blame.

"Spencer, like you said, she fooled us all. And you have nothing to be sorry about, ok? Now, enough about me, how are you?" Toby said sincerely.

"I...I don't know…everything was going great and then I find out I have a crazy evil twin…I honestly don't even know what to think…I don't even know how long I was down there…" Spencer's said, wiping another tear away.

"You want to hear what I think? I think you are stronger than anyone that I know. You have been through so much, yet you stay incredibly strong. You never give up. How is that possible?" Toby said. He took a strand of Spencer's hair and tucked it behind her ear. He then took his hands and gently wiped away all of her tears.

"It's a Hastings thing I guess." Spencer said, giving a half smile.

"No, I think it's a Spencer thing." Toby said, returning the half smile.

"Now, let's get you cleaned up, okay? I accidentally left some shorts and a shirt here from the other night. You take a hot shower and I'll get everything ready for you, okay?" Toby said, helping Spencer up to her feet.

"Okay." Spencer said, sniffling.

Toby got up and went to get the his shirt for Spencer and to make sure everything was ready while Spencer turned on the shower and began to bush her teeth from the extra toothpaste and toothbrush that she kept there. She then undressed, taking off the clothes that Alex had put her in. She made a mental note to burn them later. She then stepped into the hot shower where steam surrounded her. She exhaled deeply as she let the hot water run over her body. She had been so scared. She didn't think she would ever get out of that bunker. She didn't think she would ever see her friends again. She didn't think she would ever see her mom or Melissa again. She didn't think she would ever see Toby again…the tears really started coming now. Her tears quickly turned into uncontrollable sobs as she slid down the shower wall, letting it all out. She had been holding it in. She didn't want to show everyone how weak she really was. Through her sobs, Toby heard them and came running into the bathroom, placing the shirt on the sink. Toby turned off the shower and held Spencer against his chest, as she was still sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hey, shhhh…it's okay Spencer. I'm here. You're safe now. She's gone. She can't hurt anyone anymore." Toby said, still holding her tightly against his chest. It pained him to see her this way. So scared. So broken.

"I was so scared Toby…." Spencer said in between sobs.

"I know baby, I know." Toby said, as he gently caressed her hair. He placed a kiss on top of her head and continued to hold her until her sobs got under control.

"I'm going to get you a towel, okay?"

Spencer nodded silently as Toby went over to the shelf to grab a towel. He wrapped Spencer in it and he dried her off. Spencer felt silly that he had to do this for her, like she was a young child, but at the moment, she couldn't bring herself to do it. She was drained. So drained. Toby then took his shirt and placed it over her head. Spencer still had tears rolling down her cheeks, but her sobs had completely gone away.

"Hey, it's okay. Okay? You're safe. I'm never going to let anything happen to you." Toby said, bringing her into a hug. Spencer let herself sink into his embrace for a second time that night. Oh how she missed her safe place to land. So much. She allowed herself to sink into his embrace for a minute longer.

Toby then gently grabbed her hand and took her into the bedroom. Spencer sat down on the bed and looked at Toby as he was grabbing his shorts. He was here. After everything he had been through, he was still here. For her. And she didn't know why. But she knew one thing. She knew that she needed him tonight. She didn't want to be alone and he was the only one on this planet that could make her feel safe.

"Toby, will you stay in here with me? Please? I don't want to be alone." Spencer asked, still looking at him. She was afraid that he wouldn't want to.

"Of course, Spence. Let me go change real quick."

Spencer gave him a look that seemed to say that she didn't want to be left alone. Not after everything that happened. She already let herself go when she was alone in the bathroom when she was taking a shower. She didn't want it to happen a second time that night. Toby saw how she looked at him and knew what was going through her head.

"I'll leave the door open, okay? You won't be in here alone." Toby told her reassuringly.

Toby went into the bathroom to change. He was out of view but she could see his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He took off his shirt and he was very toned. He had gotten more muscular since last time she saw him without a shirt. She bit her lip. A flashback of their first night together in the motel room went though her mind. How much has changed since then. But the one thing hasn't changed since then was her growing feelings for him. But she wasn't so sure that he still had feelings for her. Maybe he was just being a good friend to her tonight. That's what friends do. They are there for you when you need them. She laid down and pulled the covers around her body as she waited for Toby to come back into the bedroom.

Seconds later, Toby came in and crawled into bed with Spencer. He missed her so much. When he first returned to Rosewood, he didn't know how Spencer felt about him. He still had feelings for her. Strong feelings. But he knew she still had feelings for him when she put "limerence" on the scrabble board. He placed his arms around her to show her that him being here was more than a friend. They fit together perfectly. Like two puzzle pieces. She let her body melt into his, forgetting how it felt to feel this safe. He then took her hand into his and caressed her hand. They didn't say anything for a while. They just enjoyed being this close to each other. They had missed each other so, so much.

"Thank you." Spencer said, breaking one of the many silences that night.

"For what?" Toby asked.

"For being here, for saving me…for everything." Spencer said, now facing Toby.

"Spencer…" Toby said, taking her face into his hands, "you mean the world to me. I was so scared that I would never get to see you again…"

Toby paused. He thought about what he wanted to say next. He was scared. Scared that if he said it he didn't want to go through another heartbreak if things didn't work out. But he also knew that he almost lost her today. He couldn't imagine a life without her. He didn't want to waste anymore time. She deserved to know how he felt.

"Spencer…I love you. So much." Toby said, caressing her cheek.

Before Spencer could say anything, he brought his lips to hers, giving her a gentle, but oh so loving kiss. Electricity shot through both of their bodies. Spencer's heartbeat quickened and something she hadn't felt in a long time…butterflies. Butterflies invaded her stomach. For the first time in years she felt truly happy. As if everything was going to be okay again. They parted their lips, and a smile was plastered across both of their faces.

Spencer had another tear roll down her cheek. But this time it was a happy tear. She took her hands and caressed Toby's face gently. Looking at the man that she never stopped loving. The man that came back into her life. The man that just confessed his love for her.

"I love you too, Toby." Spencer said as she gave Toby another kiss.

The two then laid there, in each others embrace, falling asleep to each others heartbeats. The heartbeats of the love of their lives.


	3. Babysitting the Twins

"They already had their dinner, but there's bottles in the fridge and baby food in the pantry if they get hungry. They usually want a bottle again around 7ish." Ali said as she grabbed her purse.

"And if Grace starts to get fussy, just give her Mr. Monkey. That usually does the trick…and remember, don't hesitate to call or text either one of us if anything goes wrong or if you have any questions." Emily added, as she held Grace.

"Em, don't worry, Spencer and I got this. You and Ali go and enjoy your night in Philly." Toby said, while holding Lily in one arm and a paper of lengthy babysitting instructions in the other.

"I know, just nobody else has watched them besides my mom. Just a little nervous." Emily admitted, giving off a nervous smile.

"Emily, they've got this. Lily and Grace are in great hands. Isn't that right my sweet girls?" Ali said, beaming at her daughters. She gave them each a kiss on their ribbon clad heads.

"Mommy loves you, okay? Be good for Aunt Spencer and Uncle Toby. We will see you later tonight." Ali added, smiling at Spencer and Toby. Ali knew Toby wasn't officially their uncle, but he might as well be. She knew it wouldn't be long until the two love birds would get married. She was betting Toby would ask her within a matter of months, if not weeks.

"And don't forget there are extra baby wipes and diapers in their bedroom closet. Did I include that on the list?" Emily asked, peering at the list in Toby's hands.

"Yes, now go." Spencer said, as she took Grace into her arms and ushered Emily to the door.

"Thank you so much again Toby and Spencer. We really appreciate this, especially that it's last minute." Ali told the couple.

"It's no problem, really." Toby said, smiling.

Ali and Emily gave the girls one last kiss before heading out the door to their night in Philly.

Toby and Spencer weren't exactly planning to spend their first Friday night back together babysitting the twins, but when Pam came down with the flu, Toby and Spencer offered to watch the girls. They didn't mind. They knew how excited Emily and Ali were to go to Philly to watch the new musical when they received the tickets a month ago from Pam. And they deserved a night out to celebrate their recent engagement. Plus, Spencer and Toby were able to spend the night together, they would just be sharing their night with two sweet baby girls. Not to mention the past week was a blur. Toby saving Spencer from Alex. Spencer going to her classes. Spencer working at her mom's law firm. Toby getting ready for his new project for the homeless vets in Philly. But through all of the craziness from the past week, Spencer and Toby spent every night together. They both originally wanted to take things slow but truth to be told, they couldn't bear to be apart from each other. They had already missed so much time with each other, they didn't want to lose anymore time. And she couldn't bear to be left alone at night. She didn't feel safe when she was alone at night with what happened a week ago. But when Toby was there, she felt safe and at peace. But even though they spent every night together, they still haven't made love to each other yet. With Spencer being held hostage by her crazy twin and Toby being taken advantage of, waiting on that seemed like the best thing to do. At least until both of them felt like it was the right time. But everything seemed to be falling into place. Only good days seemed to lay ahead. No more threats. No more drama. No more A or A.D. And if they could get through all the drama since A and A.D. started, they could get through anything.

"Piece of cake, right Lily?" Toby said, smiling at Lily. Lily giggled in response.

Something made Spencer feel all warm and fuzzy inside. She didn't know what it was, but she got the feeling when she saw Toby holding Lily. It was really the first time she saw him holding a baby. He looked like natural. He looked so comfortable. She kind of got turned on by the sight of him holding a baby. She then thought to herself what it be like if he was holding _their_ baby. What would _their_ baby look like? Wait. What was she thinking? They had only gotten back together a week ago. She was silly for thinking those thoughts. She didn't even know if Toby wanted a kid with her. It was then that Toby caught sight of her looking at him.

"What?" Toby asked, tilting his head and giving her a quizzical look.

"Nothing, I've just never seen any guy looking so comfortable holding a baby." Spencer said, smiling. "Anyways, I'm starving. How does ordering a pizza sound?" Spencer asked.

"Pizza sounds great." Toby said, placing a kiss on her lips.

"You still like the usual? Cheese pizza with onion?" Toby asked, as he placed Lily on the soft, plush blanket on the living room floor, surrounded by baby toys.

"Oooo yes please." Spencer said, smiling. She loved the fact that Toby still remembered her favorite pizza after all these years.

Toby went into the kitchen to order the pizza as Spencer placed Grace on the blanket too. The twins began chattering up a storm with each other, giggling as they played with their toys. Spencer smiled at her beautiful nieces. It was incredible. She remembered the day that they were born. They were so small. But now, they have grown so much, physically, mentally and emotionally. They were babbling with each other, laughing, and developing their own, individual, personalities. Spencer's mind wondered again to if her and Toby had a baby together, what _their_ baby's personality would be like? Would the baby have her eyes or Toby's? She sighed to herself. She really needed to stop thinking these thoughts.

Spencer laid on the blanket and played with her nieces. She listened to their babble and she talked back to them, keeping her own little conversation with them. Toby began to walk into the living room when he stopped in his tracks when he saw Spencer interacting with the babies. He smiled. There she was, just laying there, talking to the twins as they babbled along with her and giggled. Spencer had this big smile on her face. She looked so happy. Toby could tell that they loved their aunt Spencer so much. And he could tell that Spencer loved them with all her heart and would do anything for them. Seeing this made him fall more and more in love with her. And seeing her interact with these babies made him wonder what it would be like if he and Spencer had a child together. He hoped when, _if_ , they had a child together, they would be just like her. He always wanted a family with her. But he didn't know if she felt the same.

"Pizza should be here in 30 minutes, beautiful." Toby said, as he laid next to Spencer and the babies, but not before placing a kiss on top of Spencer's head.

"Thanks Tobes." Spencer said, smiling at him.

"So what are you and miss Lily and Grace talking about?" Toby asked.

"Oh, we were just talking about girl things, isn't that right Lily and Grace?" Spencer cooed at the girls. Lily and Grace giggled in response, their eyes bright and legs kicking happily.

Toby pulled himself in between Grace and Lily and began playing peekaboo with them. Grace and Lily thought this was so funny. Each time Toby uncovered his eyes and said "peekaboo", they would laugh uncontrollably, almost rolling over each time they laughed. Spencer watched in awe. The girls already loved Toby. And she could tell that he already loved them. He was seriously so perfect and she was falling in love with him more and more everyday. Spencer was broken out of her thoughts when a smell wafted across the room.

"Phew! I think one of them needs changing." Spencer said, wafting her hand in front of her.

"I can change her." Toby offered.

"Be my guest." Spencer chuckled. This would be good to see. Toby Cavanaugh changing a baby's diaper for the first time ever.

"How do you know which one needs changing?" Toby asked.

"Well you have two choices. You can either look inside their diapers, or smell their butts." Spencer said, holding back another chuckle.

"Fun…" Toby said with sarcasm.

"You offered." Spencer told him.

Toby rolled his eyes in amusement as he bent down to smell Lily's diaper.

"She smells fine…"

Toby then leaned down to smell Grace's diaper. When he smelled hers, Spencer wished she got it on camera. His expression was priceless.

"Yup! It's Grace." Toby said, his priceless expression still plastered across his face.

Toby unbuttoned her onesie, taking it off, since it was now dirty, and slowly undid the sides of her diaper.

"Seriously?! Grace?! How can you make this?!" Toby said, exasperated. He couldn't believe that something so small could make something so big and stinky. Spencer chuckled as she went over to grab Toby some wipes and a fresh diaper from the baby bag.

Toby grabbed more than enough wipes necessary to clean her up. He still had this funny expression etched on his face, almost gagging at the sight and smell at one point. Spencer was about to roll over laughing at this point. He was so cute and funny. Spencer handed him the fresh diaper. After a little bit of struggle, Toby finally got the diaper on.

"That was seriously the cutest thing ever." Spencer said, a big smile plastered on her face.

"Thanks. I'm glad I can be your entertainment. I'd like to see you do any better." Toby replied, a smirk now on his face.

Not one minute later, the same smell wafted across the room. Lily was needing changing now.

"You're turn." Toby said, handing Spencer a fresh diaper.

"Watch the master at work." Spencer said, grabbing the fresh diaper from his hand.

With quickness but gentleness, Spencer got Lily out of her onesie and changed into a fresh diaper much quicker than Toby.

"Okay, I stand corrected. Spencer 1, Toby 0." Toby said .

"Really Toby? Matching outfits?" Spencer asked, half amused.

"What? It's cute. We'll put different colored headbands on them to tell them apart." Toby added.

"Fine." Spencer said, giving him a smirk.

After changing them into their clean outfits, Toby and Spencer went into the kitchen to clean up. After they finished washing their hands, Spencer was drying her hands off when Toby spun her around and planted a loving, deep kiss on her lips.

"What was that for?" Spencer asked, with a hint of surprise.

"Can't I kiss my wonderful girlfriend?" Toby asked seductively.

Before Spencer could respond with a kiss of her own, the doorbell rang.

"And that would be our pizza." Spencer said, her lips mere inches from Toby's lips.

Spencer went in the living room to put Grace and Lily in their bouncer strollers while Toby went to the door to get the pizza. Moments later, Toby came back in, holding the pizza and two sodas.

"We have a problem." Spencer said.

"What?" Toby asked. He was worried now. He set the pizza and drinks down on the coffee table.

"They took off their headbands." Spencer said, looking between Grace and Lily, who were now in their bouncy strollers, playing with the toys. She attempted to find a difference between them. But she couldn't find any. She felt stupid. She's known them since the day they were born, but she couldn't find one difference. Not physically anyways.

"Spence, it's fine. They're fine. Look how happy they are!" Toby said, gesturing towards Grace and Lily, who were bouncing away and giggling.

"Hey let's put them in matching outfits when their moms aren't here. It's so cute." Spencer said, mocking Toby.

"You're so cute." Toby said. He really did find it cute how Spencer was getting so overworked at the whole ordeal. "It's ok Spence, it's not the end of the world." Toby said.

"Yeah, but I should be able to tell the difference. I'm their aunt. That makes me pretty horrible if I can't tell the difference." Spencer said, defeated.

"Spencer, they're identical. I bet Emily and Ali have a hard time with it to sometimes. And you're not horrible by any means." Toby said as he came over by Spencer and bringing her into an embrace.

"Now, I know you have to be hungry. So what do you say we eat?" Toby asked as he brought her out of the embrace.

"I am pretty hungry." Spencer said with a smirk.

"I'll clean up if you want to stay in here with the girls?" Toby asked, grabbing the empty pizza box and napkins.

"Okay." Spencer said, getting on the floor with the girls.

Moments later, Toby walked in with two bottles, seeing Spencer with the girls. Lily and Grace were on their backs as Spencer was in between them, reading them a book. Toby stopped at the doorway, leaning against it, watching in awe. He smiled to himself, knowing she was it. She was the girl that he was going to marry one day. She was the girl that he would have a family with. As Spencer continued to read to the babies, Toby walked in, placing the bottles on the coffee table and laid by Grace.

Toby and Spencer each grabbed on of the twins and sat down on the couch, giving them their bottles, as they nestled comfortably into Spencer and Toby's arms.

"I think we got this whole parenting thing down." Spencer said, smiling over at Toby. The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"Yeah, I think we do." Toby said, smiling back at Spencer.

The two sat in silence as Grace and Lily drank their bottles, their eyes getting heavier by the minute. Before they knew it, their bottles were empty and Grace and Lily were sound asleep. Spencer and Toby took the girls upstairs, placing them in their cribs. Before leaving the room, they placed kisses on Grace and Lily's head. They turned on their nightlight, which illuminated pink and blue stars across the ceiling and walls. Spencer turned on the baby monitor and grabbed the other baby monitor to take with them. As the left the room, Toby halfway closed the door to their room.

Spencer and Toby were laying on the couch, Spencer laying in between Toby's legs. Toby played with Spencer's hair as they were unwinding from the evening. Spencer was thinking how much she loved seeing Toby with the girls. She got that warm, fuzzy feeling each time she saw him with the Grace and Lily. She wanted a family with him. She knew without a doubt she wanted that with him someday.

"What's on your mind babe?" Toby asked when Spencer had been quite for some time.

Spencer turned herself on her stomach, so she was facing him.

"You know how things change overtime? Like how your taste buds change over time or how your sense of style changes over time?"

"Yeah?" Toby responded, not really knowing where Spencer was going with this.

"I just…remember my sophomore year of college? When I told you I didn't want kids?"

"Yeah...I do."

"I think that's changed."

Toby looked at Spencer. Nothing but love was in his eyes. A smile slowly crept across his face.

"You want to know what I think?" Toby asked, as he lovingly caressed her face.

"What?"

"I think you would make an amazing mother. You are an amazing aunt to Lily and Grace and I know without a doubt you will be even more amazing as a mother." Toby said sincerely.

"Really?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, really." Toby said as he kissed Spencer on the lips.

The kiss was filled with nothing but love for one another. Toby's hand caressed Spencer's hair as the kiss continued. They broke apart from the kiss, looking lovingly into each others eyes.

"I love you." Spencer said, still looking lovingly into Toby's eyes.

"And I love you. So much." Toby said, bringing her down for another kiss.

As they parted from their kiss, Spencer got up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" Toby asked, sitting up. Disappointment was evident in his voice.

"Oh? You didn't think I wouldn't bring Scrabble so we could have a rematch after the girls fell asleep? Cuz I did. And you're going down. Again." Spencer said with a smirk as she pulled the board game from her bag.

"You're going down Hastings." Toby said with a smirk of his own.

…

Spencer and Toby got about fifteen minutes into the game when Ali and Emily came through the door.

"Hey, you're back. How was it?" Spencer asked as Ali and Emily came into the living room.

"It was great. We had a really good time. Thanks again Toby and Spencer for watching the girls." Emily said with a smile.

"It was no problem. The girls were great." Toby said.

The four said their goodbyes and Ali and Emily thanked Toby and Spencer again before they went their way.

…...

"That was actually really fun." Spencer said as she placed her purse on the kitchen island.

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it?"

Toby then gently spun her around and placed a kiss on her lips. Spencer was caught off guard for a second time that night.

"What was that for?" Spencer asked curiously.

"Just because I love you." Toby said, going in for another kiss.

But this kiss was different from the other kisses they had shared within the past week. This kiss was filled with passion and hunger for each other. Spencer pulled Toby closer to her. Needing him. Wanting him. Fire shot through her veins the instant their lips crashed together. They pulled apart for a split second to come up for air, but their lips crashed back together, they were hungry for more.

They came to a halt when they bumped into the bedroom wall. Spencer didn't even realize that they had gone from the kitchen to inside to the bedroom, with Toby's shirt left behind on the floor. She was so high from the kiss that she couldn't remember if she had taken it off or if Toby had taken it off. When they realized they had come to a halt by reaching the bedroom, they both looked into each others eyes with something different. Their was a darkness in their eyes. Longing for each other. Not lust, but love. Toby caressed Spencer's cheek with such care and longing as Spencer gazed into his blue eyes. They both knew what they wanted to happen next. They both looked into each others eyes, asking if this is what they wanted. When Spencer nodded her head, Toby gently took her face into his hands and kissed her. Not with urgency this time, but slowly, with love. Toby took off Spencer's shirt and she gracefully stepped out of her jeans. She then unzipped his jeans as they began walking towards the bed. As soon as his jeans were off, he picked up Spencer and she wrapped her long legs around his very toned waist. Goodness, she had missed this part of him. His touch, his kiss, his body.

Once they reached the bed, their lips released to take a breath but Toby didn't want a breath. Instead he began trailing kisses along Spencer's neck. Goosebumps shot through her entire body. Her body was on fire. Before she knew it, they were both completely naked. Spencer got on top of Toby and laid her body against his, wanting to be as close to him as possible.

Spencer looked into his beautiful, blue eyes. She loved him. So much. They had come back to each other after all these years and after everything that they had been though. He was her soul mate.

"I love you." Spencer told him.

"I love you too babe, so much." Toby said, kissing her and gently rolling over so he was on top now.

As they continued to kiss, they interlocked their hands, holding onto each other as they began to make love to each other.


	4. Change of Plans

**Hey guys. So first of all, I'm really sorry for the super late update. I totally meant to have this up by last Friday, but we were remolding my bathroom all last week, so I've only been able to really work on this chapter for the past few days. That being said, I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm kind of nervous about this one because I originally had it written one way but it didn't seem like true spoby style, so I rewrote some parts. So I really hope you all enjoy it. As always, please read and review. I love reading all of your reviews** **Next chapter should be up within a week or less. Promise! P.S. who here has watched Troian's new film, feed? If you haven't watched it yet, you totally should, its an amazing film!**

Saying Toby was nervous was an understatement. He shouldn't be nervous. He really had no reason to be nervous. But he was. He knew what her answer was going to be. Well, he was at least 99% sure of what her answer was going to be. It was the other 1% chance of what her answer could be that made him nervous. His stomach was in knots and he couldn't sleep very well the night before. He wasn't near this nervous when he asked Yvonne. But with Spencer, she was it. She was his world. The love of his life. But even though he was very nervous, he was also very excited. Life was going great. Five months had gone by since the Alex incident, and since then, life was pretty incredible without A or A.D. ruining it. Not to mention it had been an amazing five months with Spencer by his side. And tonight, he was finally popping the question. He had already asked Peter and Veronica for her hand in marriage, and they were thrilled, especially Veronica. After everything that her daughter had been through, she knew her daughter deserved the best. And Toby was it.

Toby had just gotten back from Philly from a work meeting and was at the Lost Woods Resort, setting up for that night. He had it all planned out. He would take Spencer to the horse stables, where they would go horseback riding to the Lost Woods Resort. Once there, he had a romantic dinner planned of salad, lasagna, garlic bread and chocolate covered strawberries for dessert. After dinner was when he planned to ask her. And thanks to Ali, he was able to have the place to Spencer and himself for the night. He originally wanted to wait to ask her. He wanted to take things slow, but that didn't end up happening. Ever since they got back together, they spent almost all of their free time together. Either if it was going horseback riding, going out with friends, or just staying in and playing scrabble. They got serious. Fast. And even though it had only been five months since they got back together, he didn't want to wait any longer. He didn't want to waste anymore time. He loved her. So much. And he knew without a doubt she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. They had already moved in with each other, so what was the point of waiting?

Back at the barn, Spencer was in bed, feeling terrible. She had woken up shortly after Toby had left for his work meeting, not feeling well at all. Her body ached and she had cold chills all over. And of all days to be sick, she of course had to be sick today. The day that Toby had planned a big date for them. This made Spencer feel even worse. She knew Toby was excited for tonight. And so was she. She thought she would feel better after taking a nice hot shower, downing some medicine and crawling back into bed in one of Toby's shirts. But after sleeping for a few more hours, she still felt terrible, if not worse. She knew there was no way that she would feel well enough to go out tonight. She knew she had to call Toby to let him know. And hopefully, he could pick her up some more medicine since she was out. She sighed as she reached over to her nightstand and grabbed her phone, dialing Toby's number.

Toby was getting ready to leave the Lost Woods Resort when his phone began to ring. He pulled the phone from his jean pocket and smiled when he saw it was Spencer that was calling.

"Hey babe." Toby said cheerfully.

"Hey.."

"Spencer? What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Toby asked, concerned.

"Um…actually, no. I woke up this morning feeling horrible and I still feel horrible...do you think you could possibly grab me some medicine?"

Toby could tell from the other end Spencer must be feeling pretty sick. She sounded horrible and for her to call and ask him for medicine instead of going out to get it herself was a big clue she was sick enough to stay inside. Usually she was so stubborn she would go out and get it herself. But not this time.

"Of course Spence. I'm actually getting ready to go through town now. So I'll be home shortly. You stay in bed and rest, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you Toby. Love you."

"Love you too. I'll see you soon."

Toby hung up the phone. He knew tonight wasn't going to happen. He was a little bummed, but he knew it wasn't anybody's fault. He actually felt really bad for Spencer not only because she was sick but also this was the first weekend in a long time that she didn't have to study since she just finished her finals for the semester. He knew how much she was looking forward to tonight. So Toby got an idea. If she couldn't leave the house, why not bring the date to their house? Toby grabbed a few things that he had set out at the Lost Woods Resort and got in the truck and headed towards the town square, where he had a few more things to get.

After stopping by the town square to get Spencer some medicine, supplies to make some chicken noodle soup and a bouquet of her favorite flowers, Toby sat in the truck in the driveway of the Hastings as it began to rain. Even though today wouldn't go as planed, he had set a new plan in motion. He pulled a small, wooden box, made by himself, out of his jean pocket. Inside the beautifully carved wooden box was an engagement ring. His mother's ring. He still couldn't believe that he was going to ask the love of his life to marry him tonight. He kept thinking how lucky he was to marry such a beautiful, intelligent, perfect woman. He smiled to himself as he placed the ring back into his pocket and grabbed the bag of supplies and the bouquet of flowers and hurried inside, avoiding to get too wet from the rain.

When Toby got inside, he set the supplies down on the kitchen island and headed into the bedroom, with the bouquet of flowers behind his back. Spencer was in bed, asleep, with a movie playing on her tablet. He stopped in the doorway and admired how beautiful she was, even though she was sick. Hee long brunette hair was tied back in a ponytail and she was wearing one of his old shirts and a pair of old black leggings.

Toby went over to the bed and sat down, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Spencer slowly opened her eyes and smiled for the first time that day when she saw Toby sitting on the bed with her.

"Hey." Spencer said, slightly sitting up in bed.

"Hey, how are you feeling babe?"

"About the same. Not much better..." Spencer said, pausing the movie and sitting up more.

"Well I got you some medicine and stuff to make you some chicken noodle soup. Figured you haven't eaten anything all day. And I got you these." Toby said as he pulled the flowers from behind his back.

"Awe, Toby, they're beautiful. Thank you." Spencer said as she took the flowers and inhaled their sweet aroma.

"When's the last time you took some medicine?"

"Uh, this morning. So its been five hours or so."

"Ok, I want you to take some more medicine and I'm going to go make you some food, okay?'

"Ok. Thank you Toby…and I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"For being sick. You had this whole night planned for us and here I am. Sick in bed. I know how excited you were about tonight." Spencer said. Her voice was filled with disappointment.

"Hey, it's okay. Promise. And its starting to rain outside anyways, so we wouldn't of been able to do half the things I had planned anyways. And as long as I get to spend the rest of the day with you, that's all that matters." Toby said, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Spencer smiled at him. Seriously, he was literally the best guy ever. He was so understanding and even though she felt and looked terrible, he still wanted to spend time with her. How on earth did she get this lucky?

"Now, you stay in here, take more medicine and finish your movie and I'm going to make you some food."

As Toby was preparing the chicken noodle soup, he was also quickly setting up for the night. He knew he didn't have much time to do so because he didn't want Spencer to get curious. He dug out some Christmas lights and strung them across the living room. They would be the stars for the night. He then got the thick flannel blankets and laid them on the ground with large pillow cushions so they would have a place to lay since the couch was a bit small for both of them to lay comfortably on. He then got some candles out and light them and put them around the room. By the time he was done decorating, the chicken noodle soup was done. He grabbed two bowls and poured the soup in both bowls and grabbed 2 cans of sprite and put the food and drinks on a tray by the blankets. Toby then went into the bedroom, where Spencer was finishing the movie.

"Okay, so since we weren't able to go out, I thought I would bring the date to you. So you need to put this on." Toby said as he dangled a blindfold in front of Spencer.

"Uh, okay." Spencer said, looking at him curiously.

Toby placed the blindfold over Spencer's eyes and guided her out to the living room.

"Okay, I know its not much…" Toby said as he stood behind Spencer and took the blindfold off.

Spencer looked at the sight before her. He was wrong. It was more than enough. It was more than she could ask for. It was beautiful and perfect. The twinkling lights looked like stars in the sky. And the thick, soft blankets with the large pillows looked intimate with the candles around the room.

"Toby I love it. This is seriously so beautiful. Thank you." Spencer said, turning around to Toby and giving him a hug.

After eating their soup, Spencer and Toby laid in on the pillows and soft blankets, listening to the rain and thunder. They snuggled up to each other, just relaxing and enjoying each others company. Even though it wasn't the night that was planned, it still felt perfect.

"So next week is supposed to be really nice. We should go horseback riding." Spencer said, breaking the silence.

"That sounds perfect." Toby said, smiling.

Spencer smiled, chuckling quietly to herself.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just remembering when you first went horseback riding with me and you tired to get on Pumpkin but you ended up falling off into a puddle of mud. You ended up riding the entire time covered in mud and water. I have to give you props though. You never gave up. You were such a great sport about it."

"Yeah, that was a fun day, wasn't it?"

Spencer thought back to that day where Toby went horseback riding for the first _time…_

 _The first time he tried to get on Pumpkin, which was the best horse to horseback ride on since she was the most trained, he fell off, and landed in a huge mud puddle. But he didn't give up. After the third attempt, he got the hang of it, and they went riding down to the creek so the horses could cool off and get a drink. They had a picnic, but Spencer, of course, teased Toby about being all muddy, so Toby did the only logical thing, he grabbed her and pulled her into the shallow creek resulting her getting all wet and muddy too. When they returned to Spencer's place, they were a muddy mess. They ended up hosing each other off, which resulted in them stripping their clothes off once they got inside and they eventually ended up in the bedroom making some of the best love they ever made…_

"Remind me again how that night ended." Spencer asked, leaning over, her lips inches away from Toby's.

Toby looked at her lovingly, cupped her face, and gave her a deep kiss. The kiss quickly deepened and Spencer pulled Toby on top of her. Her hand went under his shirt, feeling his very toned abs. Toby pulled himself closer to Spencer. Needing to be closer to her. But something went off in his head. He knew if he went any further, they would be heading into the bedroom and wouldn't come out until morning…Which would divert him from his big plan. He gently pulled away from Spencer, smiling as he stood up and went over to the TV stand.

"Hey, where you going?" Spencer asked, a hint of disappointment in her voice. She didn't want him to get up! She wanted more of those kisses…kisses that would eventually lead into a shirtless Toby.

"Oh? You didn't think I would bring Scrabble so we couldn't have a rematch after dinner? Cuz I did. And you're going down." Toby replied, with a huge smirk on his face.

Spencer playfully rolled her eyes at him as she sat up. Toby came over with the game as he set it up on the blanket. They laid parallel to each other as the game was set up in between them.

"So you think you're going to win this time, huh?" Spencer asked Toby playfully.

"Oh I don't know Spencer, I think you're going to be pretty surprised at the end result."

-"Okay, I have to use the restroom, but if I come back and if you change anything, you're going to pay for it."

"Still feisty, even when you are sick." Toby said, chuckling.

"Hey, I'm not a slacker." Spencer playfully retorted.

As Spencer went to use the restroom, Toby quickly pulled the box from his pocket and took the ring from the box. He took the letters from Spencer's slot and replaced them with different letters, making three words and adding the ring so that the words spelled out 'I LOVE YOU' but the O in LOVE was replaced with the engagement ring. Hearing Spencer exiting the bathroom, he quickly put the slot back in its place and laid back in his spot.

"You didn't move anything around on the board, did you?" Spencer asked playfully as she sat down on the blankets.

"Nope. Didn't touch anything on the board."

"Good, cuz I would have to…" Spencer began as she examined the board, but shortly stopped when she saw the words on her slot in front of her. She was at a loss for words. Was this really happening? Was her eyes deceiving her? Her hands went to her mouth.

"Toby…are you…" Spencer asked, as Toby was no longer laying down but was now kneeling in front of her, taking her hands in his.

"Spencer Jill Hastings, being with you is hands down the best thing that has ever happened to me. You were always there for me when everyone else wasn't. You saw me for who I really was and always loved me, even when I wasn't very lovable. You make me a better person and happier than I have ever been. I don't want to live my life without you. Will you marry me?

A tear rolled down her cheek. She, again, was at a loss for words. She tried to find her voice, but she couldn't. So she just shook her head up and down, finally, she was able to find her voice.

"Yes, a million times yes." She finally stammered out.

Toby smiled a huge smile, stood up and placed the ring on her slender finger, picked her up, twirled her around, and gave her a deep, loving kiss. They quickly broke from the kiss from smiling so much. Spencer giggled as she looked down at the beautiful ring. It was really happening. She was going to marry Toby. She was going to be his wife. She was going to be Mrs. Cavanaugh.

"I love you." Spencer said, looking up and placing her forehead against Toby's.

Toby smiled. "And I love you, future Mrs. Cavanaugh."

"Hmm…I like the sound of that." Spencer said as she kissed Toby deeply again.


	5. Hey (Authors Note Please Read)

Hey guys this isn't an update but I just wanted to let you know that I rewrote the chapters a little bit. I wasn't 100% happy with them after I read them again. Saving Spencer and Babysitting the Twins have the most changes. Change of Plans just have some minor changes. I just felt something that I originally had in Saving Spencer wouldn't happen until later (it would happen in Babysitting the Twins instead), which is why I rewrote those two chapters. Anyways, please let me know how you like the revised chapters. I really do enjoy reading all of the reviews you guys leave. And thank you for all of the favorites and follows.


	6. Tests and Ice Cream

**So seriously, I'm going to stop promising when I'm going to update because each time I do, something comes up. So I'm incredibly sorry for the long delay for this chapter. Some things just came up that prevented me in having time to write and when I did have time to write, I literally wrote and rewrote this chapter so many times because I couldn't decide what direction to go with it. I do plan on at least one more chapter after this chapter (there might be more, depending what other ideas I come up with) I also plan on writing more fanfiction, possibly Smallville (Lois and Clark) and Harry Potter (Hermione and Ron) and I'm sure I will write more Pretty Little Liars stories as well (Spencer and Toby of course). I'm open to any story ideas or prompts for this story as well. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter and I hope this chapter's content makes up for the long delay. And finally, thank you to all of the favorites, follows and reviews. I truly do appreciate them.**

Spencer and the girls were at the Apple Rose Grill, going over some last minute details for Spencer and Toby's wedding. In less than two weeks the two would be getting married. Spencer would finally become Mrs. Cavanaugh, and she couldn't be happier.

"So we all agree that meeting at 10am that Saturday for hair and makeup would give us enough time to get ready and do some pictures before the ceremony, right?" Spencer asked, looking at her planner.

"I think that would give us plenty of time." Aria said.

"Yeah, I agree." Ali added.

Spencer was putting her planner away in her bag when a sudden nauseous feeling came over her. Her face went white and she placed her hand over her mouth as she quickly excused herself and ran to the bathroom, where she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. After making sure it was safe to leave the toilet, she went to the sink and washed her mouth out. She placed her hands on the counter, hovering over the sink, wondering what came over her to make her sick. She never got sick from food. Maybe it was the nerves for the wedding. But she didn't feel nervous. If anything, she was excited. When she returned to the table, the girls were looking at her with concern.  
"You okay Spence?" Ali asked as Spencer took her seat at the table.

"Yeah must have been something I ate."

"That or you're pregnant." Hanna said, half joking.

Spencer chocked on the water she was drinking.

"You okay?" Emily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, went down the wrong pipe." Spencer lied. With all the wedding planning going on, she just realized she hasn't had her period yet. But how late was she? She casually looked in her planner and realized she was twelve days late. Almost two weeks. She's never been that late before. A week yes. Almost two weeks? Never. She swallowed hard.

"I think I'm just really stressed about the whole wedding. It's less than two weeks away. I just want to make sure everything goes smoothly and all. You know, old fears of thinking A showing up and ruining something." Spencer said, hoping they would let it go.

"Well unless there's a B or a C we don't know about, I think you're pretty safe." Hanna said, smiling.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
"Okay, calm down Spence. Just go into the drug store, buy a pregnancy test and go home and take it. No biggie." Spence told herself when she got into her car, trying to calm herself, but failed miserably…

When Spencer got to the drug store, she headed to the pregnancy test aisle, where there were so many different kinds. Digital. Two pink lines. Smiley faces. Single packs. Twin packs. Triple packs.  
"Seriously? Why so many? Why can't they just have one"? Spencer said quietly as she scanned the large assortment of pregnancy tests.  
She finally grabbed two triple packs of the digital kind. Before leaving the store though, she grabbed a pint of ice cream. She knew if the tests came out positive, she would need some good ice cream to get her through the night since Toby was in Philly for the week working. It was Saturday afternoon and he wouldn't be back until tomorrow evening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Spencer got home, she sat at the kitchen island, staring at the pregnancy tests before her as she ate the ice cream straight from the carton. The ice cream was supposed to be for after taking the tests, but somehow, she found herself eating it before taking the tests. She already felt like she knew how the tests were going to turn out, so there was no point in waiting to eat it. She didn't want to be alone for this. She knew there was no way she could wait for Toby to come home tomorrow night. She would drive herself crazy waiting that long, even though it was just a little over 24 hours. Just as she was about to pick up her phone to call one of the girls, there was a knock at the door. Spencer didn't have enough time to put the tests away because Ali came right in, holding Grace.

"Hey Spencer, I was going to call but I saw your car out front, so I just decided to come over. I had a question about the rehearsal dinner at the Lost Woods Resort. The caterers called and wanted to know if-" Ali began but stopped when she saw what was in front of Spencer.

"Oh…"

"I'm 12 days late...bought some tests to see…Toby won't be back from Philly until tomorrow night...I haven't said anything to him yet..." Spencer rambled, taking another bite of ice cream.  
"I can stay if you want. I know how scary this can be." Ali said, as she sat down on the barstool with Grace on her lap, placing her hand over Spencer's.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Positive. All six tests read the same thing. Ali tried to tell her that she only needed to take two but Spencer insisted she needed to take all six to be sure. She sat on the couch by Ali, staring at all the tests that laid on the coffee table before her.

"This isn't how it's supposed to happen. I still have to finish law school and we're not even married yet." Spencer said, not taking her eyes off of the tests.

"Things like this don't always go as planned. But they are also one of the greatest unplanned blessings too." Ali said as she smiled at Grace, who was playing with some toys on the floor. A small smile came across Spencer's face too as she saw her niece playing happily on the floor.

"We've talked about it. It's something we both really want. It's just not-"

"Not the time you planned for it to happen? Look Spencer, nothing is as planned. But that's life. If life was perfectly planned out, where would all the surprises be?"

Spencer looked at her cousin and smiled. She was right. She had tried so hard her whole life to plan out her life and it never went according to plan. Some of the best things in life were unexpected surprises, like getting back together with Toby and this baby.

"And you graduate here soon, so you would be done with school before you're halfway through the pregnancy."

"Do you think I'll be a good mom?" Spencer asked quietly.

"Spence, you're amazing with the girls. And I can only imagine how much more amazing you will be with your own little one. You and Toby are going to make great parents. I have no doubt about that. You'll probably have him or her speaking French by the time they're three."

"I'm going to be a mom…" Spencer said with happy tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, you are." Ali said, smiling at Spencer.

"Thanks Ali, for being here today. And sorry for being an emotional mess."

"It's no problem Spence. Everything's going to be okay. And get used to the mood swings. It's a 'fun' little thing that comes with pregnancy. If you need me, I'm only a phone call away…or in this case, a house away."  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Spencer laid in bed that night, thinking how she was going to tell Toby. He had called that night, but she didn't mention anything about the day other than the wedding planning stuff. She wanted to tell him in person. She wished he was here right now. She missed him so much. He had been gone for a week, working overtime at Philly, building homes for homeless Vets. She was a mix of emotions right now. She was terrified. Very terrified. Sure, she babysat the twins many times, but she didn't know the first thing about being a parent. What if she messed up? What about room for a baby? The barn was only big enough for her and Toby. What about finances? Babies were expensive. She was finding every little thing to worry about. But despite all the reasons why she was terrified, she was also excited. She was going to have a baby with Toby. They made a baby together. Something amazing. She smiled at that. Her and Toby made a baby together. She smiled. But her mind was still going a 100 miles an hour. She sighed, knowing she wouldn't get any sleep in the bed. She grabbed her phone as she went out the living room with a pillow and blanket and went on the couch, turning on the TV and watching Netflix until she drifted off into a deep sleep.

sxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
When Spencer woke up the next morning, she remembered the events of the day before. She placed her hand over her stomach and her mind began to go 100 miles an hour again. She got up and padded her way to the coffee machine and began to make some much needed caffeine. The strong aroma of coffee filled the air as she grabbed a mug from the shelf. She filled a cup of coffee up and was about to take a drink of the caffeinated beverage when she suddenly remembered that it wasn't wise to drink caffeine while pregnant. She sighed as she poured the coffee down the sink. She then decided that this was going to be the hardest part of the pregnancy. Poor Toby…she knew she was going to be a grouch for quite some time while she was getting used to not drinking her beloved caffeine.

She decided a shower was the next best thing. She went into the bathroom, and turned on the shower, causing steam to fill the room. She stripped off her clothes and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water wash over her. She stood there, trying no to think of anything, but ended up thinking about anything and everything. She was so lost in thought she didn't hear the door open to the barn.

"Might as well just turn this room into a sauna with how hot you take your showers." Toby said, chucking.

"Toby?!" Spencer asked happily. She peeked her head out of the shower, and there he was, standing there, handsome as ever.

Spencer turned the shower off, quickly wrapped a fluffy towel around her and jumped into his arms.

"Somebody missed me." Toby said, chuckling.

"I didn't think you were going to be back until this evening?" Spencer asked, breaking from his embrace.

"We got done earlier than expected." Toby said, leaning down to give Spencer a passionate kiss. Spencer accepted, and their kiss quickly turned into a very heated kiss. Spencer pressed her body against his and Toby knew what she wanted. Toby ripped the towel from Spencer's body as he picked her up. She wrapped her long legs around his very toned torso as they made their way to the bedroom…  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
They laid in bed, on top of each other, catching their breath from their heavy love making session.

"Wow, Spence, that was…amazing." Toby said, still catching his breath.

Spencer smiled at him and laid down on his chest. They laid there for a little while, as Toby held her and caressed her back. Spencer knew she needed to tell him, but each time she tried to find the words, she couldn't find the right words to say. She was scared. Terrified, actually. Even though she knew he wanted kids, she wasn't sure what his reaction would be.

"What's wrong babe?" Toby asked, knowing his soon to be wife was in deep thought.

"Nothing...just thinking about the wedding. How it's crazy we are going to be married in a little less than two weeks."

"I know right? And speaking of our soon to be wedding, I have a wedding surprise for you."

"I thought we agreed on not doing gifts for each other for our wedding." Spencer said, propping herself up on her elbows.

"It's not a gift. It's a surprise." Toby said slyly.

"Alright Mr. Slick, what is this so called surprise?"

"Well it's not here. So how about I make some coffee and we can take the truck and go for a ride."

"No! I mean, I already made a pot and had a few cups. So I'm good for a while." Spencer said, hoping he would buy it.

"You feeling okay Spence? Turning down caffeine?" Toby asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Promise." Spencer said. She knew she wasn't going to be able to pull this off much longer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some time later, Toby and Spencer pulled into a long driveway. It was a beautiful driveway, with tall trees surrounding both sides and a creek cutting through the middle of the driveway. At the end of the driveway was a beautiful house nestled in a large yard with breathtaking landscaping.

"Toby…what is this?" Spencer asked as she looked at her soon to be husband.

"It's ours."

"Wait…what? Did…did you build this?"

"Yeah, I did." Toby said, smiling as he got out of the truck. He went over and opened the door for Spencer, helping her out as she continued to gaze at the beautiful house before her.

"But when did you have the time? You were working so much in Philly and with all those overtime hours-"

"All of those overtime hours I told you about? I was here. Working on the house." Toby smirked.

"When did you start building it?"

"The week after we got back together."

Spencer was in shock. He did this. Built her a house. With his bare hands. All for her. She looked at the beautiful house before her. Everything about it was perfect, down to the last detail. Tears were in her eyes and a few escaped her eyes, streaming down her face. She then looked at her fiancé. She still did not understand how she got so blessed to marry a man like Toby.

"Toby….this is beautiful…I don't know what to say…" Spencer told him. She was truly at a loss for words. She never expected a surprise like this. Not in a million years.

"I just…I can't measure up to a surprise like this." Spencer said, looking at Toby.

Toby smiled as he gently grabbed Spencer's hand. "Would you like to look inside?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I figured this could be the nursery. You know, when we decide to have a baby. But until then, this room could be a guest room or something." Toby said

Spencer looked at the room and suddenly pictured her sitting in the rocking chair that Toby made her. Sitting there with the baby, reading him or her a story, while looking out the window. She smiled as she placed her hand over her stomach. Toby saw her, the way she was looking at the room.

"Spence?"

"You know, the rocking chair would be perfect in here. The one you made me."

"Yeah? I haven't bought any furniture to put in here for a guest bedroom yet. I didn't know if you wanted to put an actual bed in here or just a futon or what."

"Well there's really no point of moving things in here for a guest room when a crib will need to be in here in less than nine months." Spencer said quietly.

"Yeah, but…wait...what did you say?" Toby asked, not really sure if he heard her right.

"I'm pregnant, Toby. I'm 12 days late…well 13 now…I took six tests yesterday and they are all positive."

Toby just stood there while a huge smile crept over his face. He couldn't believe it. They were going to have a baby together. He was going to be a dad. He went towards Spencer, picking her up, and spun her around, placing a passionate kiss on her lips.

"We're going to have a baby?" Toby asked happily, a huge smile still plastered across his face.

"Yeah. You're going to be a dad, Toby." Spencer said, a smile creeping across her face when she said that. Toby was going to be a dad. She liked the sound of that.

Toby placed another kiss on her lips.

"I love you. So much." Toby said, looking lovingly into Spencer's eyes.

"I love you too, Tobes. And I know it's not planned. I know that we wanted to wait until after we were married to try…but…I want this. I'm terrified. Really terrified…but excited at the same time to share this experience with you." Spencer said, rambling.

"Spence…this is perfect. You're perfect. You're going to be an amazing mom, you know that, right? Our child is going to be so incredibly lucky to have you as their mother."

"Really?"

"Without a doubt. And you know something else?" Toby asked.

"What?"

"Your surprise beats mine by miles." Toby said with a smile as he brought Spencer in closer and gave her a deep, passionate kiss.

The passionate kiss, like the one they shared that morning, quickly turned heated. Spencer wanted him. Now.

"You know, the house really isn't broken in until…well…you know..." Spencer said, winking, as she looped her arms around Toby's neck. She gave him a seductive look.

Toby chuckled as her picked his soon to be wife up bridal style and headed to their soon to be bedroom…


End file.
